Tiempo fuera
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Asique aquí estoy, debatiéndome entre el pasado y el futuro, buscando consuelo en el papel que representa tu presencia y descansando en la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, disfrutando de mi pequeño tiempo fuera ././. cuarta parte de "Decisiones"


**TIEMPO FUERA **

_Querida Mamá:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la __última__ vez que te envié mis pensamientos y emociones a través de unas hojas color crema y unos trazos de tinta color negro noche. Y es que han pasado tantas cosas que me han dejado así como estoy, cansada y perdida ante dos caminos que tomar...Para empezar, me he ido de Fairy Tail. Quizás no me creas, pero es así. Ya te había contado antes sobre la costumbre de mis viejos nakamas a dejarnos de lado a mí, a Charle y a Wendy desde la vuelta de Lissana al gremio. Tú sabes que a base de la indiferencia de Jude hacia mi persona durante la solitaria infancia que pase sin ti a mi lado, el amor y el tener a alguien en quien apoyarme es algo vital para mí, es algo necesario. Pero __últimamente__ me sobran palabras que decirte, problemas que contarte y dudas que exponerte, pero no hay suficientes horas en el día para escribirte. Mientras que el sol alumbra la tierra, me veo obligada a sonreír y mostrarme feliz para no preocupar a Wendy ni a mis espíritus (No te lo había dicho, ¿No? Cuando me marché, Wendy y su pequeña Exceed vinieron conmigo). Lo cierto es que con cada sonrisa medio falsa que doy, siento que pierdo un poco de mi alma. Por las noches caigo rendida ante el dolor de los recuerdos, la melancolía y la falta que me hace aquella familia a la que por un tiempo creí pertenecer. _

_Si he de serte completamente franca, este __último__ mes que ha pasado no sufrí tanto como antes. Conocí a un chico. Y no, no te emociones que no es dulce, ni caballeroso, ni educado. Es un niñato engreído y sádico que se la pasa insultándome y diciéndome "Rubia" (¡Como si no lo fuera también, el muy egocéntrico!). No sé ni porque lo contraté. Si, lo que leíste, lo contraté. Le di a todos mis espíritus unas merecidas vacaciones -tu misma me enseñaste que hay que ser con ellos humanitaria, que no son objetos- pero no pude convencerlos de irse y relajarse hasta prometer que contrataría en un gremio a un guardaespaldas. ¿Por qué, de todos los magos habidos y por haber, justo él respondió a la solicitud? Se comporta como mi sombra, JAMAS me deja ni un segundo de privacidad. Aunque he de admitir que me alegro de tenerlo a mi lado. En estos momentos está dormido a mi lado en mi cómoda y GRAN cama (desde que vinimos, mi padre exagera con sus atenciones hacia mí. No se da cuenta que unos cuantos regalitos y mimos no compensan una vida de abandono), cayo rendido mientras yo le leía mi novela. El pobre apenas si ha descansado desde hace 14 días... Me siento tan segura con él, tan en paz... Y es muy fuerte, lo comprobé hace dos semanas cuando Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy vinieron por segunda vez a por nosotras. Por segunda vez, ya que hace unos meses vinieron (Y los muy desvergonzados me culparon de todo a mi ¿Puedes creer su nivel de inmadurez?). Fue tan difícil para mi echarlos, Mamá, no te haces una idea de cuánto. Pero esta vez, en cambio, no me gritaron ni nada que se le parezca. De todos modos, no es como si hubieran tenido el tiempo de hacerlo. Nada más verlos, Wendy se les lanzó encima y les exigió que se fueran. Hay que ver lo fuerte y brava que se ha vuelto esta pequeña dragona. Al ver su actitud, _él _intuyó que no eran personas gratas y la imitó. Ninguno me dejó intervenir ni pronunció palabra mas que para expresarle al grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail que se marchara, pero yo sé que Wendy agradeció de todo corazón la ayuda que le brindó. Ambos se llevan bastante bien, lo cual aprecio._

_Aun así, en la mirada de mis viejos amigos vi determinación por llevarnos de vuelta. Ay, Mamá, no sé qué hacer. Al principio te mencioné dos opciones, dos caminos, ¿No? Uno de esos es volver y tratar de recuperar el pasado feliz que tuve junto a Natsu. El otro es quedarme y tratar de construir un futuro junto a la nueva familia que estoy construyendo con Wendy, Charle, mis espíritus y mi molesto guardaespaldas. El primero me promete la seguridad y el confort de lo conocido. El otro, los peligros y la emoción de vivir algo nuevo, expuesta a ser herida otra vez. _

_En esta carta te expuse mis dudas ya que, a pesar de saber que no serán respondidas por ti, al escribirte es como si mi mente se tranquilizara y se tomara un recreo. Es como pausar mis dolores y preocupaciones. Con seguridad mañana seguiré con estas incógnitas y dudas, pero al menos mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma están en paz ahora._

_Asique aquí estoy, debatiéndome entre el pasado y el futuro, buscando consuelo en el papel que representa tu presencia y descansando en la calidez de _su _cuerpo contra el mío, disfrutando de mi pequeño tiempo fuera._

_Te ama con todo su corazón__,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooo, minna! Jajaja, al fin me digne a subir una cuarta parte, ****¿N****o? Lo prometido es deuda y yo prometí a cierta autora tan loca y chantajista como yo que subiría la continuación si ella hacia lo mismo con una de sus historias. Además, no sé si les guste o no la idea, pero agregué un personaje…Mmm, ¿Ya saben quién es, no?**

**En fin, díganme: ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Debo admitir que al principio pensé que me costaría escribir la conti (según mi trato con alinekiryuu debí subirla ayer pero estaba con mi padre y ****él**** no me deja ni respirar cerca de su ordenador T.T) pero apenas comencé a escribir, las palabras brotaron solas :) **

**Como ya he dicho antes, mi peor miedo es que no la encuentren a la altura de las primeras partes, asique agradecería mucho que me dejaran su opinión con un review.**

**Ah, una cosita más: tengo pensado subir un one-shot completamente ajeno a esta sucesión de drabbles que me pidieron cof-obligaron-cof que escriba, pero para elegir a la pareja sobre la que quieren que escriba, haré una pregunta. La primera persona que me responda, elegirá a los protagonistas (Somi-chii, tú no puedes participar porque ya sabes prácticamente cada rincón de mi alma y no sería justo :P). La pregunta es:**

**¿Qué edad tengo?**

**Si en una semana nadie adivinó, elegiré a la pareja que me valga.**

**Bye bye, nos leemos pronto**

**Miss Choco-chips**


End file.
